The humoral and cell-mediated immune response of Herpes Simplex virus type-II (HSV-II) infected women was studied. Two serologic assays, the antibody dependent lymphocyte cytotoxicity assay and the immune hemagglutination assay were compared for antibody titers to HSV-II. We found that the ADLC assay was more sensitive and that the two assays did not temporally correlate with one another. In a second study we found that pregnancy did not have a significant effect on the overall immunocompetence of women. However, since pregnant HSV-II infected women had a lower rate of responsiveness compared to nonpregnant HSV-II infected women, pregnancy may influence some components of cell-mediated immunity to specific antigens. In a third study we compared matched cord-maternal serum for anti-measles anti-body titers using three assays: ADLC, enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA) and hemagglutination inhibition (HI). High levels (greater than 10-fold) of specific antibody to measles virus were found in 20 percent of cord sera when compared with matched maternal sera using the ELISA and the ADLC assays but not with the HI assay.